


Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars were shining brightly when I left my hive. Tiny little dots in an endless black sky.  </p>
<p>The sight made me purr in excitement and speed up my pace, enjoying my time in the open field with no Alternian sun to burn me. My tail twitching behind me.  </p>
<p>It was silent, perfectly silent, until my ears registered something disturbing the grass up ahead, the place we had agreed to meet.  The place we had met over and over again, as long as I could remember.  The sound made me move again, made me run through the grass until I was on top of the hill. Excitingly shouting his name the moment I saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Homestuck thingie ever, I know it probably lacks some details , but like I said it’s my first one.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t have an account so my friend (for who i wrote this in the first place) will upload it for me. Also there might be some grammar errors, but English is not my native language so don’t blame me, please . I hoped you enjoyed it and purrhaps I might write more later on.(depends on how people react and if I can find the time) 
> 
>  
> 
> <33 Charlotte. ( http://apenootje.tumblr.com/ )

The stars were shining brightly when I left my hive. Tiny little dots in an endless black sky. 

The sight made me purr in excitement and speed up my pace, enjoying my time in the open field with no Alternian sun to burn me. My tail twitching behind me. 

It was silent, perfectly silent, until my ears registered something disturbing the grass up ahead, the place we had agreed to meet. The place we had met over and over again, as long as I could remember. The sound made me move again, made me run through the grass until I was on top of the hill. Excitingly shouting his name the moment I saw him. 

‘KURRRRLOOZZZ!’ 

The tall mime sat up, smiling an honest smile when he noticed me running towards him. Making his face paint almost frightening.

‘Hey, Kittybitch.’ 

He replied, his warm deep voice tender and loving, making my cheeks flush olive green. 

I launched myself at him, before he could say more, not willing to wait for an invitation. Impatient as I had always been. Making him chuckle. 

The long slender fingers of his right hand, scratched behind my horns and stroked my hair carefully, making me blush deeper and purr louder. While I snuggled my face in his skeleton shirt, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. 

Until he stopped without warning. 

‘Kurrrrloozz.’ 

I complained, sitting up, my legs tucked underneath my body. Looking down at him with my brows frowned. 

He chuckled darkly again, pure pleasure in his indigo coloured eyes. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered, sitting up, crossed legged, a small distance between us. 

I grinned a cat like grin and leaned in, not able to resist him sitting there, looking like he did. His dark curls messy, and his smile contagious. 

‘Kiss?’ 

I pouted in the same soft tune as he had done, drawing him in, closing the small gap that I had left. 

He kissed me shortly, softly, replacing one for another until they melted into one. A kiss that made me blush, in which he pulled me back into the fragrant grass, my body half on top of his, his fingers locked into my hair. 

I loved it when he kissed me like that, warm and caring, like I was the only thing that mattered in the world. We could kiss like that for hours at the time, and still it would end too soon. 

Just like that time. 

´Kurrrloz.´ 

I complained loudly, but the Capricorn wasn’t looking at me anymore, his eyes focussed on the endless sky above. 

Where the thing we had come for had finally begun. 

A meteor shower. 

I couldn’t keep myself from squealing, my tail twitching again in newfound excitement while I covered my mouth with both my hands. 

My matesprit watched me, with a smile on his face. A sad smile, a smile full of pain, full or regret. 

´Is something wrong?’ 

I asked, worried. 

He remained silent, and pulled me back in his thin arms, where I made myself comfortable in my favourite spot; snuggled in his armpit. 

‘Make a wish, Meulin.’ 

He asked me, still staring at the falling dots in the night sky. The amount increasing with every breath. 

A wish? 

‘Why?’ 

He sighed deeply, not looking at me. 

‘Just…. Please, Kittybitch.’ 

His painful tune made my stomach squeeze in unease. 

‘uhm, okay. Efurything fur you.’ 

I followed his gaze, still fixated on the falling stars. 

‘Uhm… Uhm…’ 

I struggled, I couldn’t think of anything. Since I felt like nothing was missing. I had everything, I had Kurloz. 

‘I don’t know…’ 

I purred honestly, making him sigh again. 

‘But how about you, Kurrrloz?’ 

My voice trembled a bit, almost nervously since I had no idea what was wrong with him. 

He answered with a painful smile yet again, but remained silent afterwards looking at me tucked under his arm for a second before answering so soft that I had trouble hearing him. 

‘My wish? I wish that everything would stay like this forever.’ 

I looked weirdly at him before sitting up, like I was stung by a bee. 

‘What…’ 

My question was cut short by a stream of memories and a sharp sound that made my ears scream in pain. 

I gasped and curled into a ball, trying to ease the pain by grasping my ears, only to find them soaked. 

The sound stopped as abruptly as it had come, taking my panic with it. Leaving only a perfect silence, and my body trembling in fear and confusion. 

My scared eyes darted to my wet hands to find my hand covered in olive green fluid. 

Blood. My blood. 

It was everywhere. 

Hands covered in purple blood took mine carefully, squeezing softly, trying to comfort me. It made me look up, straight into Kurloz face. 

His lips were stitched together, his face covered in his blood. His eyes full of sorrow and regret. 

He pulled my face closer, and pressed the stitched lips to my forehead, while carefully wiping the tears of my cheeks, staining them with purple. 

Before letting go again. 

A cold shiver chilled me to the bone, making me realize how much I had missed him. 

I helplessly watched him get on to his feet, not being able to keep Kurloz at my side, nor being able to stop surroundings from changing back to normal. Showing me that it was indeed a memory. Something I could have known, something I should have known. 

It took me a while to notice my ex-matesprit, who had stopped in its tracks and had turned to face me. A sad smile on his now stitched lips, his eyes empty. 

My gaze followed his hands as he signed, as in slow motion, forming the words in my mind. 

I’m sorry. 

He turned, leaving me alone to collapse, silent tears streaming down my face. Trying to tell me it that I shouldn’t cry. That it was okay. 

I still had the memories.


End file.
